seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Message of Pegasus
From the Publisher MyTona: Welcome the enthralling new event, Message of Pegasus! What's new in Version 1.35.0: * Inspiring location: Poets Square. * New desk guardian: adorable Kai the Seal. * Unique event rewards: beautiful avatars, the Gift of Fate chest, and the Lucky Bow talisman. * Magical event creatures: Little Blizzard, Lovely Frost, and Ice Keeper. * More than 100 new quests. * The wonderful Starcatcher Event is back! Collect falling stars and get prizes. * Collect as many porcelain bullfinches as you can in the Winter Stroll Event and become the proud owner of some amazing rewards. * Embrace the atmosphere of magical music during the Lost Symphony Event and get wonderful prizes. * A number of new improvements and fixes. Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2019 January Update Happy New Year! The bitter chill of winter lingers...is it the work of supernatural elements? Help the residents of Darkwood find relief from the cold! Released on January 3, 2019 the update introduced the new Message of Pegasus Special Event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Poets Square. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update will receive 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Message of Pegasus Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 3rd of January to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Message of Pegasus Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 37th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Poets Square to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Clairvoyant's Lantern at stage 2, Eye of Luck at stage 3, Wizard's Pendant at stage 4, and the Tool Kit and Event Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Gift of Fate Chest and Wings of Imagination Casket. Once won, the Gift of Fate Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Wings of Imagination Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Moon Brooch at stage 1, Piggy Bank at stage 2, Old Crown at stage 3, Gnome Clock at stage 4, Rare Chest at Stage 5 and the Gift of Fate Chest and Wings of Imagination Casket at stage 6. (3) Collect 100 Fairy Flowers by placating the new event Creatures to win the Lucky Bow Talisman and Frosty Fairies Picture. The Lucky Bow Talisman regenerates Energy 5 times faster and increases the chance of receiving Access Passes by 20% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Frosty Fairies Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Celestial Crystal at stage 2, Raspberry Parfait at stage 3, Astolabe at stage 4, and the Lucky Bow Talisman and Frosty Fairies Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 for Placating Leaderboard. The top placaters (aka banishers) in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Creature Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Message of Pegasus Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the ? Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new Event Quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Poets Square location and craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the Message of Pegasus Event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event TBA chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Frosty Fairies are the new Event Creatures to banish: Little Blizzard, Lovely Frost, and Ice Keeper. Little Blizzard.png|Little Blizzard Lovely Frost.png|Lovely Frost Ice Keeper.png|Ice Keeper Placating the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Placate 100 and collect the Fairy Flower to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 1000 for Placating Leaderboard. Players may continue placating the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Flower of Eternity are needed to complete the event quests. To placate the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Poets Square until you win some Flower of Eternity. You then use these Flower of Eternity to placate/banish the new 'Little Blizzard' event creature, collecting the Artist's Palette and Writer's Kit Fixers as you well as the Misty Mirror needed to placate/ banish the next event creature 'Lovely Frost'. Use the Misty Mirrors to placate/ banish 'Lovely Frost', collecting the Tabletop Music Stand Fixer and also the Treasure of the Glaciers needed to placate/ banish 'Ice Keeper' in order to get the Satin Pointe Shoes Fixer. Thus, as you play Poets Square in order to complete the 36 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each placating of creatures also awards the Fairy Flowers needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Message of Pegasus challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBA Chests. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Message of Pegasus Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Poets Square Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Crystal of Imagination Access Passes. Starcatcher Challenge Starcatcher January 2019 1.png| Starcatcher January 2019 2.png| Starcatcher January 2019 3.png| The Starcatcher Challenge returns and is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from January 3, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Stars in order to win the special rewards. How to Play: First, you will need the Special Item 'Magic Net' to play. Magic Nets can be found by playing the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Locations and by successfully exploring the Event Location - Poets Square. The Puzzles yield 10 Magic Nets per win and the Event Location - Poets Square yields 15 Magic Nets per win. Each Play of Starcatcher costs 10 Magic Nets. Helen will give Players 30 Magic Nets to start. No additional energy or Location Access Pass is required, only the Magic Net. Any unused Magic Nets in Inventory from the last Starcatcher event may be used. Once you have enough Magic Nets to enter and Play, tap the Starcatcher Event Icon located on the right side of your map. Then tap the Play button, which takes you to a random Hidden Object Location. Win the location with at least 2 minutes left on the timer for 6 stars, win with at least 30 seconds remaining for 4 stars, and win before time runs out for 1 star. Rewards: * Collect 30 Falling Stars to win 1 Lightning in a Bottle - removes 3 items from location's find list. * Collect 100 Falling Stars to win 1 Ring of Runes - 30% increase in chance of finding Collection Items for 2 hours. * Collect 300 Falling Stars to win 1 Magic Ingot - 100% increase in coins earned for 2 hours. * Collect 600 Falling Stars to win 1 Apprentice's Chest - contains fixers for assembling collections. * Collect 1000 Falling Stars to win 1 Chest of Silver Paws - contains 700 Silver Paws. Winter Stroll Challenge Winter Stroll Challenge 1.png| Winter Stroll Challenge 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 9 days starting from January 10, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Porcelain Bullfinches in order to win the special rewards. Porcelain Bullfinches are found by successfully exploring the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles award Players with anywhere from 3 to 5 Porcelain Bullfinches per win. Rewards: * Collect 25 Porcelain Bullfinches to win 1 Chocolate Miracle energy booster - restores 35 energy. * Collect 50 Porcelain Bullfinches to win 1 Thunder Amulet talisman - gives 5x energy regeneration for 1.5 hours. * Collect 100 Porcelain Bullfinches to win 1 Apple Strudel energy booster - restores 300 energy. * Collect 200 Porcelain Bullfinches to win 1 Star Staff talisman - g''ives 25% increase finding access passes in locations for 1.5 hours.'' * Collect 400 Porcelain Bullfinches to win 1 Chest of Silver Paws - Contains 600 Silver Paws. After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Porcelain Bullfinches, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected. Changes in Version 1.35.0 The January Update made a few changes to the game. * Gift Office is now a regular location, Christmas Ornaments are converted into other Access Passes on a 1:1 ratio. * New Desk Guardian: Kai the Seal. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough